And I Love Her
by xMalloryx
Summary: When Jude's old friend Penny flies in from England to visit him in New York, Max finds himself in a situation he never thought was possible; he falls in love with her.
1. I've Just Seen A Face

Disclaimer: I don't own Across The Universe, Jude, Lucy, Max or any other characters or anything related to the movie. I can say I own Penny though, I think she's pretty cool to own. Yes, Penny. Keeping with the name theme. I felt it was appropriate. :D

A/N: So, I just got inspired to write this on a whim. I was watching Across The Universe for the... I don't know, 500th time today and felt sorry for Max because he seemed to need someone to love. End result? This. Reviews would be nice, please and thank you.

"JUDE!!" Penny rushed out of the airport and threw herself into the arms of her old friend. They'd been friends practically their whole lives. In fact, Penny couldn't recall a memory that didn't somehow involve Jude. They'd grown up together, as close as brother and sister. A true example of what best friends meant. Since she'd received his last letter, practically begging for her to visit him in New York, Penny had been struggling to contain her excitement. The excitement that quickly bubbled over as she gave Jude the longest, tightest hug she could. Penny pulled back slowly and reluctantly, smiling brightly.

"It's great to see you again, Pen."

Penny nodded in agreement. It certainly was. She couldn't even think of a word to express how much she'd missed Jude. Being away from him for more than a year was just something totally new. When they were kids, they'd been joined at the hip. Of course, as they got older, they drifted slightly, but the bond they shared remained strong. She was just happy to have him back in her life.

"You too Jude. Ah, I've missed you so much!"

Jude simply laughed in response and pulled Penny back into a hug.

"I've missed you too! Come on, we better get going, you've got a lot to see."

He grinned as he put his arm around her neck and led her out to the cab he had waiting.

"Isn't that a bit expensive? Keeping a taxi waiting?" Penny was curious. She'd never encountered a taxi and knew very little about them.

"Expensive? Nah. Not when you've got the best driver in New York."

Penny was still a tad puzzled but shrugged it off as she and Jude loaded her suitcase's in the trunk. She climbed into the back seat and stared at the window, not paying the slightest bit of attention to the "best driver in New York"

He, on the other hand, was paying close attention to her. Although he'd much rather be at home, sleeping, Jude was somehow able to convince Max to get his lazy bum off the couch and drive him to the airport. Max being well.. Max, grumbled, whined, and complained the whole way there. But the minute he saw Penny exit the airport, he was actually a bit glad he'd tagged along. Jude had told him that Penny was pretty but as Max watched she and Jude talk, he realized pretty wasn't a strong enough word. She was actually, beautiful. And Max rarely ever used that term. Her long wavy red hair, green eyes, killer body... everything about her seemed so amazing. And he hadn't even met her yet. Even her teeth were perfect! According to something Jude had rambled about once, that was rare for people in England. Max shifted uncomfortably in his seat when Penny entered the cab, trying to appear as though he hadn't just been staring at her.

As Jude got in, he made brief introductions.

"Max, that's Penny. Penny that's Max. And I'm warning you now, don't listen to a word he says, he doesn't function properly from the neck up."

Max glared over at his best friend and smacked his arm. Penny could only look on in amusement as the boys proceeded to hit and smack each other multiple times. Ugh, so immature. Finally she leaned over her seat and broke them apart, smiling at Max.

"Boys, behave. It's certainly a pleasure to meet you Max."

Max nodded and smirked slightly to himself. That accent, oh wow. He'd spent so much time around Jude that he hardly noticed his anymore, not that it did anything for Max in the first place. But Penny's was so.. lovely.

"You too Penny, you too."

"And uh. I'm used to those that don't function from the neck up. Since I've been stuck hanging around with him all my life."

She pointed over at Jude and smiled innocently. He responded by smacking her on the back of the head.

"Hey! Ouch! Don't you know you're not supposed to hit girls?"

"Oh, really? Huh, that's funny, I didn't see a girl around here anywhere."

Penny narrowed her eyes and slouched back in her seat. The three of them continued on like that for the majority of the ride home. The more she talked to Max, the more comfortable she felt around him. He was.. quite different, but seemed to be a pretty good guy all around. Penny had always had a little trouble making friends so it startled her that she already felt like she'd known Max for years. It actually saddened her when she realized that in four short months, she'd have to leave. She'd already grown so attached to the city and the people in it that she had no desire to go home. She hadn't even met the rest of Jude's friends or his girlfriend but based on the descriptions he'd provided her with, Penny felt quite certain that she'd have no trouble fitting in at all. As they drew closer to the apartment building, Penny started to grow excited again. She felt like she was right at home.


	2. I'm Happy Just To Dance With You

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own anything, even though I wish I did.

A/N: If you read my story, I'd really, really appreciate a review. They give me inspiration to write because I know someone's interested. Or, it helps me know that people absolutely hate my writing and want me to stop. Which I hope no one does, but let me know. :

After dropping her stuff at the apartment and meeting the rest of the colorful characters she'd be living with for the next few months, Penny had no time to rest and take a breath. Apparently, her new landlady was a singer and when Sadie had a gig, the whole house went to support her. About two hours after she arrived in New York, Penny found herself in a smokey bar, crammed up against the back wall, more drunk than she'd ever been but, having the time of her life. Penny glanced over at Prudence, a confused expression plastered on her face.

"Pru?"

"Penny?"

"Is that Max, over there, dancing with a.. girl?"

Prudence looked over and nodded, trying not to laugh. Penny seemed to have had one too many drinks.

"Uh, yeah. It appears that way."

"Oh."

"Why'd you ask?"

Penny looked down at her shoes, a light blush rising in her cheeks. Now she felt a tad bit embarrassed over the thoughts running through her mind.

"Max just seemed to be so..." She paused and tried to think of the right word.

"Well, I mean, when I met him he just seemed to be so hung up on.. Jude."

Penny was a tad bit shocked when the group around her erupted into laughter. But she realized, much to her delight, it wasn't mocking or sarcastic laughter, it was genuine. Prudence slipped an arm around Penny and smiled.

"We've all thought that before. They just have an unconventional relationship. They love each other, that's for sure but, I think they both love women more."

A light giggle escaped from Penny's lips and she nodded.

"Ah, I see."

Her gaze drifted back to Max and she smiled slightly. Even though she'd only known him for a few hours, she was slightly surprised that until that moment, she hadn't realized how handsome he was. And as much as Penny would hate to admit it, she was actually a tad bit jealous of the pretty brunette he was awkwardly leading around the dance floor. Poor Max. It was obvious that the girl was enjoying it much more than he was.

Max had slowly begun to regret asking... whatsherface to dance with him. He wasn't much of a dancer but he was definitely better than her. His poor feet. She'd stepped on them so many times that he actually cringed at the thought of how badly they were going to hurt the next morning. Max was thrilled when Sadie's normally enjoyable singing ended. He looked down at the girl and tried to hide his relief.

"Thanks for the dance love. See ya around."

Before she could protest, Max let go of her and hurried off the floor. He jumped behind Penny and Prudence using them for a shield, of sorts. The look on his face caused Prudence to lapse into a fit of giggles.

"Where's the fire Max? She was pretty."

"Yeah, if you've got a thing for psychos. Damn it, I swear, she broke my foot. Can you sue someone for that?"

Prudence and Penny exchanged glances and both rolled their eyes.

"Max, you're such a drama queen." Prudence was barely able to get the sentence out without busting out laughing.

"Pru, I am simply in pain and- Wait. I'm not a drama queen. If you're going to insult me, at least get my gender correct. I am one hundred percent, all male. I'll even prove it too you."

Prudence scrunched her nose in disgust and smacked the back of his head.

"Oh, ew. I don't want to see that."

"Hm? No? How about you Penny?"

Penny stared at him, chewing on her lip.

"Um, I'm going to have to say... in your dreams Carrigan."

Max sighed dramatically, frowning.

"You're messing out. I'm telling ya. Come on, at least dance with me. One of you must want to."

Again, Penny and Prudence exchanged glances. Prudence gave her new friend an encouraging smile and nodded her head. She could tell that nothing would have made Penny happier.

"Aw, you look so pathetic Max, I suppose I'll just have to dance with you."

Max grinned and took Penny by the hand.

"Score! See ya later Pru."

Prudence waved in response and leaned back against the wall, watching happily as Max pulled Penny into his arms. Sadie's husky voice blared over the speakers once more and even though the song was fast, Prudence was shocked to see that Max and Penny were in fact, slow dancing. Her head on his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist and both of them grinning like idiots. Prudence gave a satisfied smile. She hadn't seen Max that happy in quite some time. Honestly, she wasn't aware that Max could get that happy over a girl. Prudence was so convinced that Max had sworn off monogamy at birth that she thought nothing of it when Penny arrived and Max couldn't keep his eyes, or hands for that matter, off of her. Penny hadn't seem to mind it at all, staring right back at him and occasionally tickling him, both of them laughing constantly. Prudence couldn't stop smiling as she watched them on the dance floor. Maybe Penny would be able to change him, it certainly seemed that way. As Prudence felt Rita's arms slip around her waist, she couldn't have been more delighted to know that the guy she considered to be her best friend was feeling just as happy as she was.

A/N: I know, another one. Ha. Anyway, I just couldn't resist the quip about Max and Jude loving each other. As much as I love Jude and Lucy together, I swear, Max and Jude are madly in love. It's never said, but it's obvious. So blah, if that offends you, sorry. It's just too adorable to ignore. :D


	3. With A Little Help From My Friends

A/N: Reviews are nice. :) Sorry this chapter kind of sucks. Next one should be better! Oh and, special thanks to Ur Rad. I appreciate your reviews, they convince me to keep writing. :D

Penny didn't wake up until after one the next day. She was exhausted and completely hung over. Since she'd never been much of a drinker, she'd never experienced this problem. Now she remembered why she avoided alcohol. Ouch. She reluctantly pulled herself out of bed and shuffled into the 'whatever room', collapsing onto the couch. Penny pulled the blankets over her head and snuggled into the pillows, trying to block out all traces of light and sound. Max watched from the kitchen, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Finally, you're awake. Now I actually know someone who sleeps more than I do. Never thought that would happen."

"Mmm."

Max flopped down on the end of the couch, highly amused.

"Sorry, didn't catch that."

Penny mumbled something, still muffled by the pillows and blanket.

"Penny?"

She slowly pulled the blanket away from her face and glared at him.

"I said, shut up. Ah. The light.." Whimpering, she buried back under the blankets. Was it really possible to be in that much pain?

"Aw, now that's not nice."

Penny kicked him sharply in the ribs.

"Ouch."

"Leave me alone."

"I just wanted to help."

Penny scoffed and pulled the blanket down again.

"By shooting your mouth off? Making my headache worse? Tell me Max, how does that help?"

"You really do have a temper, don't you."

"Hmph."

"I'll take that as a yes." Max grinned and slowly got to his feet. He hadn't realized until just then how much alike he and Penny were. They were both, stubborn, arrogant, cynical, boisterous people. He found if quite funny actually. Max returned carrying two cups of coffee, shoving one in Penny's face.

"Ugh. I don't want it."

"Drink it. It helps, a little."

"No."

"Penny. Come on. I'm trying to help."

"I don't trust you."

"I don't blame you! But just humor me, alright? I'm tired of listening to you whine."

Penny slowly pulled herself into a sitting position and snatched the cup out of Max's hand, glaring at him.

"Thank you. Jesus, was that really so hard?"

Penny stared at him for a moment before smiling slightly.

"Yeah, maybe it was."

Max rolled his eyes in response and leaned back against the couch.

"So... where is everyone?"

"I don't know."

"How do you not know Max?"

"Because, Penny, I sleep in. Alright? Everyone leaves to do... whatever, I wake up, spend the day alone, they come back later, we live happily ever after. Okay?"

Penny held back a laugh.

"So that means I'm stuck here with you? Great. Just what I need..."

"Shut up."

"You shut up."

They glared at each other for a few moments before erupting into fits of laughter. Max simply shook his head.

"You're quite a pain in the ass, you know that right?"

Penny grinned and nodded.

"Mhm. So I've been told. You're not exactly sweet and innocent yourself."

"Why thank you. I'll take that as a compliment."

The two of them continued on like that for most of the afternoon. Occasionally, they managed to have somewhat of a normal conversation but most of it was just insults and beating each other up. By the time Jude got home that afternoon, he wasn't at all surprised at what he saw when he stepped into the 'whatever room'. Penny and Max were sprawled out on the floor, staring up at the ceiling, laughing like idiots. No doubt stoned out of their minds. Jude just rolled his eyes and disappeared into his room.

"Hm. My head does feel better, thank you Max."

Max glanced over at Penny, his trade mark lopsided grin plastered onto his face.

"See. I told you. I'm not that bad of a friend, now am I?"

"Eh. You'll do."


	4. I Want To Hold Your Hand

A/N: Reviews are lovely. They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. :) Whoo, two updates in one day, yay me. And I know, this chapter is mushy and sensitive but I promise future chapters will be filled with drama.

"MAX! You bloody git, gimme the cereal box!" As usual, Penny was chasing Max around the kitchen table, struggling to convince him to share his beloved Captain Crunch.

"No! Get your own, dammit."

"I would, but you've got the only box you idiot."

"Sucks for you."

Penny glared at him and tackled him to the floor, abruptly ending the dispute. Like every morning, Max quickly surrendered, throwing the box at her.

"Thank you. Ugh."

Max pulled himself to his feet, mumbling a few choice words under his breath.

"I heard that. Watch your language Max."

Penny sat down at the table and leaned back in her chair, shooting Max a cocky grin. She found it hard to believe that she'd already been in New York for over two months. Jude had been right, she'd fit right in. Penny had even canceled her plans to return back to England. New York was her home and she had no intention over ever leaving it.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Max flopped down in the chair next to her and rubbed his eyes, yawning.

"Tired?"

"Mhm."

Penny took a sip of coffee and smirked.

"Yeah. The bird you brought home last night seemed like she'd keep you up."

"She wasn't the reason."

Penny frowned, instantly realizing why he'd been up. His nightmares. Penny was the only person Max had ever told about the nightmares that kept him awake at night. He told Penny everything, things he'd never said to anyone. How he felt before the war, during it, afterwards. The things he saw that still haunted him. And she never seemed to grow tired of hearing it. Penny was always there, holding his hand while he talked, nodding occasionally and offering advice, a sweet smile and if he was lucky, a kiss on the cheek after he'd finished.

"Max.. I.. they're still not any better?"

"Nope."

She leaned over and hugged him tightly. Max wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes, feeling instantly comforted. Penny always had that effect on him. She never had to say anything, just a hug and a smile did enough. Max often wondered if his feelings towards her were more than friendly but he highly doubted it. He'd never fallen in love before so he really had no idea what that felt like. He'd always been a womanizer. He enjoyed his lifestyle, having a different woman in his bed every night. It was who he was. Max never wanted to be tied down to just one person. No matter how special Penny was, she still wasn't an exception. She was his friend. Granted, he always felt incredibly tempted to drag her to his room and just bang her but he figured she probably wouldn't like that too much.

After a few moments, Max slowly pulled back from the hug. Penny smiled at the sight of his ever present lopsided grin. It was one of her favorite things about Max.

"Thanks Pen."

"No problem Max." She ruffled his shaggy blonde hair and laughed.

"You need a haircut man."

Max simply shrugged.

"Yeah, well. You may be right."

"So... you're sure you're okay?" Penny chewed on her lip. Ever since Max had told her about his problem with getting a peaceful sleep, she always was concerned about him.

"No. Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

Penny forced a smiled. Don't worry about him? Right, like that was at all possible.

"Alright, if you're sure."

Max was silent for a moment and then nodded.

"I'm sure. But Penny?"

"Hm?"

"Can I..." He paused, trying to word his next sentence correctly.

"Can I sleep with you tonight? I mean, in your room. Just on the floor. In case of... you know. I just.."

Penny placed her finger on his lips, shutting him up.

"Don't strain yourself Max. I know what you mean. And of course you can."

"Thanks."

Max smiled and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Kay. Just leave some hot water this time. I don't appreciate having to take a cold shower."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

As Penny watched him get up from the table and disappear into the bathroom, the familiar feeling of longing washed over her causing her to sigh quietly. Though she'd never admit it to anyone, she was absolutely crazy about Max. Penny knew she'd never be more than a friend to him though, no matter how much she wanted things to change. It hurt her to watch as he snuggled up to one of his shag-and-go women every night, wishing that Max would have his arm wrapped around her and not a babbling blonde idiot. Penny rested her head on the table, mumbling every swear word she could think of. The feelings she got when Max touched her, spoke to her or even looked at her drove her crazy, in a good way of course. All she wanted to do was be with him and hold his hand. The fact that she couldn't really pissed Penny off. When she heard the sound of the shower running, Penny began singing softly, spilling out her feelings, unable to keep them bottled up much longer.

_Oh yeah, I'll tell you something,  
I think you'll understand.  
When I'll say that something  
I want to hold your hand,  
I want to hold your hand,  
I want to hold your hand._

_Oh please, say to me  
You'll let me be your girl  
And please, say to me  
You'll let me hold your hand.  
Now let me hold your hand,  
I want to hold your hand._

_And when I touch you I feel happy inside.  
It's such a feeling that my loveI can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide._

_Yeah, you've got that something,  
I think you'll understand.  
When I'll say that something  
I want to hold your hand,  
I want to hold your hand,  
I want to hold your hand._

When she finished, Penny was surprised to find warm tears building in her eyes. Penny rarely cried, especially over a man. She quickly wiped the tears away and leaned back in her chair, running a hand through her hair. She hated Max for making her feel this way but she knew she could no longer doubt her feelings anymore. She'd fallen, hard and fast.

A/N: So obviously, I Want To Hold Your Hand is not my song, and yes, I changed one word. I couldn't really leave, "Let me be your man" in there. Doesn't work, but the rest of the song fit well and I couldn't leave it out. :)_  
_


	5. You've Got To Hide Your Love Away

A/N: I know I sound like a broken record but, review, review, review. Please? :)

"Penny? Can I talk to you?"

Penny jumped, nearly causing her to tumble off the couch. She'd been so lost in her own thoughts, she hadn't even realized there was someone else in the room.

"Jude! Ah, you scared me." She smiled and made room for him on the couch.

"Of course we can talk."

Jude sat quietly for a moment. The look on his face worried Penny slightly. She generally didn't enjoy talking with him when he was that serious.

"I have to admit, I'm a bit worried about you."

Penny cocked a brow and shifted her position slightly, giving Jude her full attention.

"Worried? Over what?"

"You and Max."

Penny felt the color drain from her face. She had a feeling that's what he wanted to talk about. Though she had promised Max he could sleep on her floor the night before, he'd somehow ended up in her bed. When Lucy stuck her head in to wake them up, she was understandably surprised to see her brother snuggled up to her new best friend. Of course, she must have run right to Jude.

"Penny.. I.."

"What Jude? What do you want me to say?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, shrugging.

"I don't know. I was just worried, that's all. I don't want you to get hurt."

Penny feigned ignorance and stared at Jude, eyes widened.

"Hurt? Over what?"

"Pen, love, it's obvious you care about him in a more than friendly manner."

She inhaled sharply. Was it really that noticeable?

"Well I do, yeah. As a brother. But if you're implying that I'm... in love with him or something, that's just.."

Penny trailed off and just shook her head. Jude gave a gentle sigh. This would be more difficult than he originally thought.

"I just want you to be careful with your feeling around him, alright? He's not exactly the most sensitive guy, especially with women. I don't want you to get your hopes up and then be crushed."

"Thank you but, I believe I can take care of myself." Penny replied icily, narrowing her eyes at Jude.

"I didn't mean to upset you."

"Then you shouldn't have even started this conversation."

They both grew quiet, staring at each other with matching bitter expressions..

"You really do love him, don't you?"

Penny chewed on her bottom lip and shifted her gaze to the floor.

"I... I do, yeah."

Outside the room, Max froze. He hadn't meant to listen in on their conversation. He'd simply been passing by and paused when he heard Jude say his name. He was thankful he'd stopped though. What he'd overheard was, pretty interesting.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"What? No, you git! That would go over well. 'Hey, Max. I've been meaning to tell you, even though you're my best friend and, not to mention, a complete shagger, I'm madly in love with you! Alright then, bye.'"

Penny rolled her eyes.

"Yeah Jude, that's exactly what I want to tell him."

Jude just stared at her and ended up laughing. Max had to stifle his own laugh as well, still trying to go un-noticed. The mental image of Penny actually saying that to him was quite hilarious.

"I guess you're right. It's probably better that you don't tell him."

Penny nodded in agreement.

"I know. As much as I want to tell him.. I know I'll just get hurt."

The last part actually shocked Max. He couldn't believe that she'd automatically think that he'd hurt her. That's the last thing he'd want to do. Max shoved his hands in his pockets and continued down the hall to his room, his head swimming in complete confusion. The night he'd spent with Penny only helped him to realize how much he cared about her. He assumed he loved her, having no previous experience to base his feelings on. If she'd been honest and confessed how she felt to him, Max would have done the same. Still, overhearing her talking to Jude had made Max the happiest he'd ever been. He couldn't get over the fact that she actually loved him.

Back in the 'whatever room', Jude pulled Penny into a tight hug.

"It'll be alright, love. Maybe one day, you will be able to tell him, who knows?"

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks Judey."

He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"No problem Pen."


	6. Maggie Mae

A/N: If you're able to spot the song reference in this chapter, good for you. Of course, I don't own any of it. Thank you to everyone who's been reading my story, I enjoy watching the number of hits go up every day. Reviews are still appreciated if you have anything to say. :) Sorry this chapter isn't that good. It's just a filler.

When Max woke up the next morning, he was both excited and exhausted. He'd spent the majority of the night before staring up at his ceiling, deep in thought. Which was something he'd never done before. But he had made an important decision, he was going to tell Penny that he loved her. Also something he'd never done before. Max stumbled out of his bedroom but before he could even reach the kitchen, Lucy grabbed his arm and pulled him aside.

"What is it Luce?"

"There's something I need to talk to you-"

"Penny's in the kitchen, right?"

"What? I... uh, yeah, she is. But Max-"

"Thanks Lucy!"

Max rushed off toward the kitchen, leaving Lucy standing there, shaking her head.

"Penny I really- Oh. Woah." He leaned against the doorway in the kitchen, now regretting that he hadn't stopped to listen to his sister.

"Maggie? Is that you?"

Grinning brightly, Maggie Mae jumped to her feet and pulled Max into a tight hug.

"Ah, it is so good to see you!"

Max awkwardly hugged her back.

"Uh, yeah. What are you doing here? I thought you had gone back home?"

"Well I did but I missed being here. And I missed you."

"Oh." Max didn't know what else to say. From her seat at the table, Penny scowled and took a long sip of her coffee. She didn't know much about Maggie but she already disliked her. Apparently she was one of Max's old girlfriends. They had broken up when Maggie decided she hated living in New York and moved back home. Penny thought Maggie was insane for leaving him. She had very little respect for the woman.

"Well Max, aren't you happy to see me?"

Penny glanced up at the two of them and nearly burst into giggles when she noticed how strained Max's smile was. She was pleased that Max obviously didn't like her as much as she liked him.

"Of course I am, Maggie. Of course I am."

Penny snickered which unfortunately did not go un-noticed. Maggie turned back to her and narrowed her eyes. Apparently, Maggie didn't like her either.

"Er.. Penny, was it? Would you mind giving us some time to talk?"

"No no, go right ahead."

"Alone."

"Right. I knew that."

She scrambled out of her chair, giving Max a sympathetic look as she hurried out of the room. She frowned as she slowly made her way to Jude and Lucy's room. Without knocking, Penny threw the door open and flopped down on the bed. Jude raised a brow and glanced down at her.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I hate her!"

"Uh, who?"

Penny glared at him.

"That... dirty, no good, robbing Maggie Mae!"

Jude sighed.

"Penny, she's really not the bad."

Penny scoffed and got to her feet, pacing the floor.

"No that bad? What, are you crazy? She's... UGH! You didn't see how she treated me. It's like I'm scum, or something."

Lucy placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Um, I'm not saying you're wrong, but maybe you're overreacting just a little."

"No Lucy, I'm not overreacting! I even made an effort to be nice to her even though I'd like to throw her in front of a car."

Jude and Lucy exchanged glances and they both sighed.

"Penny, I'm telling you, she's really not that bad. Give her a chance."

"Jude, I did give her a chance. She wouldn't even let me have a conversation with her."

"Well, maybe she's just as jealous of you as you are of her."

"Ha. Me? Jealous? I'm not jealous."

"Penny..."

"Fine, fine. I'm jealous. It's just not fair. She already gave up her chance with Max and now, she's ruining mine."

Lucy pulled her into a gentle hug.

"Penny, Maggie is no competition for you, trust me. When she left Max, he was thrilled. I don't think he liked her that much to begin with. You have nothing to worry about."

"Really?"

"Really."

Penny sighed and pulled back from the hug.

"If you say so. I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"To uh, talk to Max. I can't stand knowing that Maggie's in there making him fall in love with her."

Jude made a move to hold her back but Penny quickly darted out the door. She paused outside the kitchen, trying to think of what she was going to say. She leaned against the wall and tried not to listen to Max and Maggie's conversation, deciding it was probably best to just wait until they were done talking. However, what she heard surprised her.


	7. Authors Note

Unfortunately for me, I have to go visit my dad for five weeks in the middle of no-where Michigan. And that means, no computer access, ugh. Which also means, I won't be updating my story until I come back in July. I'm really going to miss writing this story but I'm planning on writing it while I'm up there and just typing it when I come home. (Faster updates, yay!) So the whole point of this boring drabble is to let anyone who reads my story that they'll be waiting for awhile to get the next chapter. In the mean time, keep reading and reviewing! Thanks! :)


End file.
